Abscond
by Punten
Summary: Marco's gone. He left. Everyone forgets about it after a while. Jean won't let it go. Read about how Jean, Armin, Eren, and many more journey into to titan territory to save their friend. Friendships are made, kissing is happening, coming out a plenty. All the ships are happening here, so don't be shy. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:

Hi everyone. I'm Punten and this is my new Attack on Titan fanfic.

I love Attack on Titan and I was so excited about this fanfic, I already wrote 5 chapters, but be patient. I don't have a lot of time after school/on weekends to write. Anyway this fanfiction's chapters are quite short, so don't expect long chapters. Also expect different points of view and different ways of showing adventures. Such as journals, dialogue only, thoughts, first person, and third person.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to or even resembling Attack On Titan.

* * *

 **Journal of Jean Kirstein  
Inside the 3rd wall  
On horse back  
October 27  
21:09**

 **I don't think I could live without him. Maybe it was his personality or his way with people. Either way, he was pretty damn special. He was never appreciated though. No one knew how much he did until he was gone. Missing. Vanished out of thin air.**

 **"Search parties would take to many men that we don't have to spare." They would say.**

 **I would've joined.**

 **I would've become a one man search party.**

 **And that's exactly what I did.**

 **I left and became a runaway. I went outside the wall by myself.**

 **I broke countless laws.**

 **Stealing a horse**

 **Taking gear**

 **Sneaking outside**

 **Drugging Garrison regiment people with large amounts of liquor.**

* * *

 **All for the need to find him.**

* * *

 **To find Marco Bodt.**

* * *

 **Jean Kirstein**

* * *

Authors note: Thanks for reading! Review and follow me on instagram

tisafandom

Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: c:

Disclaimer: I don't own Attack On Titan

* * *

 _Journal of Armin Arlert  
Inside of the 3rd wall  
In a tree  
October 27  
24:09_

 _I'm an idiot._

 _Why exactly did I follow Jean? I'm not sure._

 _Now I'm surrounded by trees._

 _I guess I just didn't want Jean to get hurt, so I followed him. He took a horse and I did too. He stole gear and so did I. He took down the twelfth Garrison squad. I stepped carefully over them. He opened the door and left. I closed it behind him._

 _I rode quite a way behind him, keeping my eye out for titans. Jean kept making sharp turns that were hard to calculate._

 _I have no idea where Jean is going or what his objective is, but he is set on it._

 _We rode for about 3 hours. It's about midnight, considering the placement of the moon._

 _Jean stopped by a tree around 23:45 or so._

 _He climbed the tree as high as he could, and he is now taking a nap. I guess even he gets tired sometimes._

 _I'm in a tree close enough where I can see him, but he can't see me._

 _If anyone finds this journal make a note, that I, Armin Arlert of the Survey Corps,_ _am dead._

* * *

Author's note: Armin baby, little cinnamon roll.

Hopefully he doesn't die or get hurt or anything ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: This chapter is different.

It's not a journal.

It's just dialogue and a few noises.

This chapter is pretty much catching up on whats happening back in the comfort of the second wall.

Disclaimer: no.

* * *

Dialogue of the Survey Corps Officers  
Inside the 2nd wall  
Sitting around a table  
October 28  
10:20

"Yep, he's gone. No doubt."

"Seriously, he's the second one gone missing this month!"

"We can't just keep losing soldiers like this! We already had short supply to begin with."

"Plus the ones that have gone missing were in the top ten."

"Our best soldiers are going to get picked off one by one."

"How did they even go missing in the first place?"

"Hanji's working on that."

"Did they find anything?"

"Nothing with Bodt, but they haven't even started to look with Kirstein."

"How do we even know he's gone?"

"His roommate, Bertholdt Hoover, found his bunk empty and his uniform gone early this morning."

"Did we check if he was telling the truth?"

"I checked, and he wasn't lying."

"Do any other cadets know about this?"

"We haven't told them yet."

 _A knock on the door._

"Who is it?"

"Eren Jaeger, sir!"

"Come in."

"What is it, brat?"

"My roommate, Armin Arlert, is gone along with his uniform. Also Connie Springer went out to the stables this morning and found two horses missing from their assigned spots."

"Anything else to report Jaeger?"

"Yes sir. Krista Lenz says that their gear is missing too."

"Is that all?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you know anything about this Eren?"

"No sir."

"Damn. Okay, you may leave."

"Thank you sir."

 _Silence_

 _Chair scraping the floor_

 _Heads turning_

"Levi sir, is something wrong?"

 _Silence_

"They ran away."

* * *

Authors note:

Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Sorry, but this chapter doesn't have poor Armin or Jean in it.

I guess we'll never know what will happen to them.

Disclaimer: I wish, but no.

* * *

 **Point of view of Eren Jaeger  
Inside the 2nd wall  
In the cafeteria  
October 28  
13:34**

 **"Where do you think they ran off to?" says Connie, his mouth full of food.**

 **"I think I know why Jean left, but I'm not sure where Armin went or why." I say.**

 **"I heard that a bunch of Garrison guys were drugged last night. Maybe that was them." Reiner boomed through the room.**

 **The room went silent. Sasha swallowed her food and said,**

 **"You think they went outside the wall?"**

 **No. Jean is stupid enough to leave but Armin would never. Plus no one reported hearing the door open and close. Why would they even want to leave?** **Armin would never do it without Mikasa and I. Jean would never do it alone.**

 **"Maybe they wanted some alone time." Says Connie while wiggling his eyebrows and making kissing noises.**

 **"Shut up, Connie." I say.**

 **"OooooOoOOooOo. Someone's jealous." Connie says.**

 **Everyone laughed.**

 **"I'm not jealous!" I say.**

 **"Uh huh." Connie says, obviously not convinced.**

 **"Maybe they wanted to get some extra training in?" Ymir cut in.**

 **"Maybe, but I doubt they would go as far as breaking out to do that." said Krista.**

 **"If they did leave, I guess you could say, that they were going... awall." Said Sasha.**

 **Only Connie and Sasha laughed at that.**

 **"This is hopeless." Mikasa whispered.**

* * *

Author's note: Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I needed a chapter with my son Bertholdt sooooooooooo

yeah.

Disclaimer: no

* * *

The mind of Bertholdt Hoover  
Inside the second wall  
Bertholdt and Jean's dorm  
October 28  
18:24

A note?

No, I didn't find a note.

Where did you hear that?

I did not find a note from Jean saying why he was leaving

No no no.

It wasn't under his covers.

I don't know what you're talking about!

It didn't say he was leaving to go looking for Marco.

It didn't say not to tell anyone.

Stop asking me because I don't know anything!

Why would you even try to suspect me!?

Why would Jean even trust me?

Maybe because I'm his roommate, or I can keep a secret fairly well.

Maybe I'm just trustworthy?

But even though I'm all of those things he still didn't leave a note.

And don't even try to ask me again because

I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!

* * *

Author's note: Review


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Thanks for reading!

We're finally back with Jean!

Yay!

Disclaimer: It's a no from me.

* * *

 **A poem by Jean Kirstein  
Inside the 3rd wall  
In a forest  
October 28  
20:34**

 **Starving**

 **No food**

 **Idiotic**

 **Tree's everywhere**

 **Eat bark?**

 **No**

 **Don't recommend**

 **Who am I kidding**

 **I can't write poems**

 **But seriously**

 **I'm starving**

 **Send Help**

 **Thanks**

 **Jean Kirstein**

* * *

Author's note:

Review!


End file.
